Yang Kedua
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun yang selalu di abaikan hanya karena ia terlahir bukan sebagai yang pertama. Merasakan pedihnya ketika di abaikan, Sehun bertekad untuk mencari pasangan yang bukan terlahir sebagai anak yang kedua seperti dirinya. Tapi bagaimana jika Kai yang ia harapkan akan menjadi jodohnya nyatanya bukanlah anak sulung sama seperti dirinya, masihkah Sehun akan berharap padanya? KaiHun. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yang Kedua

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc.

Hanya ff iseng yang aku ketik di tengah liburan. Maaf kalau hasilnya absurd. Karena ini ff oneshoot, jadi mohon maklum kalau alurnya berjalan cepat.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini apakah ada orang yang menginginkan selalu menjadi pihak yang kedua? Sehun rasa tidak ada. Semuanya pasti ingin merasakan menjadi yang pertama. Begitupun dengan Sehun, ia sudah terlalu lelah menjadi yang kedua. Di mulai dari saat ia dilahirkan, ia menjadi yang kedua setelah kakak sulungnya Luhan. Itu sebenarnya tidak menjadi masalah untuk Sehun, terlahir menjadi yang pertama atau yang kedua bukan persoalan yang harusnya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, karena ia yang terlahir sebagai yang kedua dan terakhir di keluarga itu, mengharuskannya mendapatkan perlakukan yang kurang mengenakkan. Ia harus rela, keinginan dan semua kebutuhan Luhan menjadi yang pertama, setelah itu barulah dirinya. Sering kali saat ia ingin bermanja-manja pada orang tuanya, orang tuanya menolak dan memintanya menjauh dengan alasan sudah terlalu lelah memanjakan Luhan. See, Sehun jadi tidak menyukai ia yang terlahir menjadi yang kedua, ia tidak bisa mendapatkan segala hal termasuk perhatian kedua orang tuanya dengan utuh seperti yang Luhan terima.

Awalnya ia mencoba mengerti kalau itu pastilah karena kekhilafan kedua orang tuanya yang belum bisa membagi kasih sayang secara merata kepada kedua anaknya. Akan tetapi semakin Sehun beranjak besar, ia tetap saja menjadi yang kedua. Saat Luhan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun yang mahal, maka Sehun akan mendapatkan hadiah yang jauh lebih murah. Begitupun saat pembagian raport di Sekolah, kedua orang tuanya akan pergi ke sekolah Luhan dan baru datang ke sekolah Sehun setelah acara pembagian raport selesai. Lama kelamaan Sehun jadi tidak begitu mengharapkan apapun lagi dari orang tuanya, percuma saja ia memohon, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Ia akan tetap menjadi nomor dua di keluarga itu.

Sebenarnya tak hanya soal perhatian orang tua, Sehun menjadi yang kedua. Secara fisik, ia juga merasa kalah dari kakaknya. Luhan itu cantik, kulitnya putih, tinggi, ramah dan sangat pintar di sekolah. Sementara Sehun, ia tak bisa di katakan cantik, hanya saja seperti kata Baekhyun, kadar kemanisan Sehun itu melebihi manisnya gula, oke, jadi tetap saja intinya dia tidak cantik, hanya manis. Dibandingkan kulit putih Luhan, kulit Sehun bisa di bilang lebih pucat hingga sering di ejek Baekhyun kalau dirinya mirip vampire. Soal tinggi badan, untuk ukuran pria yang sekarang menginjak usia 21 tahun, tinggi Sehun sebanding dengan rata-rata tinggi badan teman-teman kuliahnya. Dan berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang ramah, murah senyum dan banyak di sukai orang, Sehun adalah orang yang pendiam dan jarang tersenyum, ia juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman seperti kakaknya. Intinya tetap saja, bagi semua orang di kampusnya ia tetap menjadi yang kedua di lirik setelah Luhan.

Selama ini Sehun berusaha untuk bersabar dan bersikap tak peduli dengan dirinya yang selalu menjadi yang kedua. Tapi hal itu tak bisa lagi ia lakukan ketika salah satu pria yang ia sukai menolak pernyataan cintanya dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Luhan dan bukan Sehun. Hati Sehun sakit, tapi itu belum seberapa dengan kenyataan yang ia terima, karena sehari setelah pernyataan cinta yang berakhir dengan penolakan itu, ia mengetahui kalau Luhan pacaran dengan pria yang telah menolaknya itu. Sehun marah, tentu saja, Luhan bahkan tahu kalau ia menyukai pria itu, tapi kenapa ia dengan seenaknya malah menerima pernyataan cinta dari pria itu?

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga menyukainya," ucap Luhan dengan santai.

"Tapi kau kan tahu kalau aku juga mencintainya Lu," protes Sehun.

"Dan dia menolakmu kan? Dia tidak mencintaimu, jadi apa salahnya aku menerimanya. Toh kami juga saling mencintai."

"Dan mengabaikan perasaanku, kau ini saudaraku apa bukan sih?"

"Apa peduliku dengan perasaanmu?"

"Lu..."

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri dong, dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu, kau berani menyatakan cinta pada pangeran kampus. Nilaimu juga jelek semua, mana pantas bersanding dengannya yang jenius."

Sehun bungkam, ia seharusnya sadar diri kalau yang kedua tak akan pernah menang dari yang pertama. "Tapi setidaknya kau mengerti perasaanku," ucap Sehun lemah. "Aku kan saudaramu."

"Tak ada hubungannya antara masalah cinta dengan fakta bahwa kau saudaraku Sehun, sampai kapanpun Yifan tak akan memilihmu." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Sehun dengan mata di sipitkan.

"Ada apa ini?" ibu mereka yang baru keluar dari area dapur, mengerutkan kening melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat sedang bertengkar di ruang tamu.

"Bukan apa-apa mama, ini hanya soal Sehun yang menyukai kekasihku."

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun." Nyonya Oh menatap pada anak bungsunya. "Tidak bisa kah kau mengalah saja pada kakakmu."

"Sudah ku lakukan," balas Sehun. "Bukankah mama dan papa selalu mengajarkanku untuk selalu mengalah pada Luhan seumur hidupku." Sehun berpaling dan melangkah menjauh dari ibu dan juga kakaknya.

"Sehun..."

"Ya, mama. Aku akan diam, terus saja bela anak kesayanganmu itu. Jangan pedulikan perasaanku."

Selalu akan berakhir seperti ini, yang pertama akan selalu benar dan yang kedua akan selalu salah. Sehun membenci kenyataan bahwa ia tak pernah bisa menang dari kakaknya, dalam segala hal, terlebih tentang perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benci pria tinggi."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang memakan sushinya dengan tak selera. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hal itu bermula dari Luhan yang menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang di taksir Sehun. Sejak saat itu, dimanapun dan kapanpun, Sehun melihat kakaknya bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, ia akan menggumamkan kata-kata 'Aku benci pria tinggi' seperti saat ini.

"Lupakan dia Sehun, dan carilah yang baru."

Sehun merengut, "Kau pikir itu mudah, untuk mendapatkan segelas bubble tea saja aku harus mengantri lama, apalagi kalau harus mendapatkan seorang pria tampan."

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "Kau kan belum berusaha, dasar bodoh. Setidaknya kau harus berusaha dulu sebelum mengatakan kalau mendapatkan pria tampan itu susah."

"Aku malas, lagi pula aku harus mencari kemana pria tampan itu?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kalau begitu menjomblo saja sana, seumur hidupmu."

"Yak, teman macam apa kau ini. Kau mendoakan aku jomblo seumur hidup?"

"Habisnya, kau berusaha saja tidak mau, bagaimana bisa mendapatkan pria tampan."

"Aku kan hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," Sehun merengut lagi. Ah, satu hal yang mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya adalah fakta bahwa sebenarnya Sehun juga bisa tampil menggemaskan, hanya saja ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui hal itu dan lebih memilih menampilkan raut wajah dinginnya pada orang lain.

"Sekarang sudah era modern Sehun, kau bisa memanfaatkan sosial media untuk mencari kenalan baru."

"Ah, begitu ya," Sehun mengangguk paham. "Lalu aku harus memilih pria yang seperti apa untuk aku ajak kenalan?"

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, "Pantas saja nilai-nilaimu selalu jelek, kau tak pernah menggunakan otakmu dengan baik ya," ucap Baekhyun miris.

"Baek, aku tahu aku tidak sepintar dirimu, jadi katakan saja padaku."

"Aish, kau pilih saja pria yang kira-kira sesuai dengan impianmu dan ajak kenalan."

"Lalu aku harus memakai aplikasi yang mana, twitter, instagram, facebook?"

"Aish dasar merepotkan," Baekhyun mengambil handphone milik Sehun yang pria itu letakkan di atas meja. "Biar aku yang lakukan."

"Yang mencari pasangan kan aku, kenapa kau yang lakukan?" protes Sehun.

"Bukan aku bodoh, aku hanya mendaftarkan dirimu."

"Huh, daftar di mana? Kuliahku di sini saja belum selesai."

"Kau ini tumben cerewet sekali," Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Aku hanya mendaftarkan dirimu di situs cari jodoh."

"Apa?" mulut Sehun terbuka lebar. "Aku kan hanya mencari seorang kekasih dan bukan cari jodoh."

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Baekhyun cuek, "Toh kalau pacaran sudah saling cocok kan berakhir dengan pernikahan juga."

"Iya juga sih."

"Nah, yang ini foto profilnya tampan sekali, mirip aktor Ji Chang Wook. Kau harus berkenalan dengannya." Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali handphone itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

Sehun mengamati foto itu sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar, aku ingin kenalan dengannya." Ucap Sehun bersemangat.

Namun ternyata semangat Sehun langsung memudar ketika pada akhirnya ia berkenalan dengan pria itu dan janji bertemu. Bukan pria berparas tampan yang ia temui tapi seorang duda yang seumuran dengan ayahnya lah yang datang. Hell, ia tertipu dengan wajah di foto profil pria itu. Awalnya ia berusaha tetap optimis dan berharap pria yang berikutnya ia temui akan lebih baik dari pria itu. Namun ternyata hasilnya sama saja, intinya Sehun gagal mendapatkan pria yang diinginkannya.

"Aku menyerah," gumam Sehun.

"Jangan begitu, kau harus berusaha lagi Sehun." bujuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, ini yang terakhir." Baekhyun berusaha membujuk.

"Terakhir kali kau bilang ini yang terakhir, kau mempertemukan aku dengan pria tinggi, memang tampan sih, tapi istrinya ada empat. Aku tak mau lagi bertemu dengan pria seperti itu." Sehun bergidik ketika ingat bagaimana pria itu membujuknya untuk mau menjadi istrinya yang kelima, dan tentu saja Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah Sehun, kali ini aku janji, ini benar-benar yang terakhir."

"Sudahlah Baek, mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan selalu kalah dari Luhan." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat pasangan Luhan dan Kris lewat tak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Baekhyun duduk.

"Satu kali lagi Sehun dan setelah itu terserah padamu."

"Baiklah," Sehun dengan malas-malasan melihat-lihat profil pria yang terdaftar di situs cari jodoh itu. hingga di foto yang terakhir, ia berhenti dan menatap cukup lama pria itu.

"Hitam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Maksudku kulitnya lebih hitam dari yang lain di foto-foto itu. Kau memilihnya?"

"Tidak," bantah Sehun, namun secara tak sengaja jempolnya menekan kata yes di sisi kanan foto itu. "Ya Tuhan," Sehun meringis seraya menatap pada Baekhyun. "Ini salahmu yang mengajakku bicara."

"Yak, itu kan karena ulahmu sendiri," balas Baekhyun. "Batalkan saja."

"Tak bisa," sahut Sehun. "Ya sudahlah, lagi pula ini yang terakhir."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun menunjuk biodata pria itu. "Dia tidak tinggal di kota ini."

"Apa?" mata sipit Sehun melebar saat ia melihat kota yang menjadi tempat tinggal pria itu. "Hamburg? Jerman?"

"Itu jauh sekali dari sini Sehun."

"Dia tak akan mengajakku bertemu," ucap Sehun yakin. "Dia berada di benua yang berbeda dengan kita. Aku yakin aku tak akan bertemu dengannya."

Namun keyakinan Sehun memudar saat pria dengan username Kai itu, mengirim sebuah email yang isinya memintanya untuk bertemu.

"Bagaimana ini Baek?"

"Bilang saja kalau kau orang miskin dan tak punya uang," sahut Baekhyun asal.

"Yak, aku memang tak sekaya dirimu, tapi aku juga punya uang."

"Bukankah kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya, sudah balas saja emailnya dan tulis seperti yang aku katakan."

Meski dengan muka cemberut, Sehun akhirnya membalas email pria itu.

 _Tuliskan nomor rekeningmu dan aku akan mengirimkan uangnya untukmu_

Mulut Baekhyun dan Sehun terbuka lebar saat membaca balasan pesan dari pria itu.

"Apa dia pria kaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, jadi Baek apa yang harus aku balas?"

"Bilang saja, kau tak bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris ataupun Jerman dan kau takut akan tersesat di sana."

Dan Sehun menulis persis sama seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

 _Aku akan meminta sopirku untuk menjemputmu di bandara_

Sehun meringis, "Baek, bagaimana ini?"

"Sudah temui saja dia."

"Kalau dia menjualku di sana bagaimana?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dirimu itu tidak menarik jadi kenapa kau takut dia akan menjualmu?"

"Justru karena itu," Sehun merengut. Ia membaca lagi profil dari pria itu. "Kim Kai, berdarah campuran Korea-Jerman. Yah, semoga saja ia bisa menggunakan bahasa korea."

"Kalau tidak, kau kan bisa pakai bahasa isyarat."

"Yak," Sehun mencubit lengan Baekhyun keras-keras, hingga Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. "Kau ikut denganku ya kesana."

"Tidak bisa," Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sepupuku menikah minggu depan."

"Apa aku harus mengundur jadwal pertemuanku dengannya?" Sehun memperhatikan lagi balasan pesan yang dikirimkan Kai padanya. Pria itu mengiriminya sebuah alamat beserta dengan tanggal dan waktu yang ia tentukan untuk pertemuan keduanya.

"Jangan, kau pergi saja kesana temui orang itu, feelingku mengatakan dia adalah jodohmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya dengan paksaan dari Baekhyun, Sehun berada di sini, menginjakkan kaki di kota yang terkenal dengan bisnis perdagangan dan perkapalan itu.

Ia memandang kota yang terlihat begitu sibuk itu dari balik jendela sebuah restorant yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Kai itu. sopir pria itu sudah membawanya kesini sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan selama itu tidak ada satupun pria yang menghampirinya di meja ini selain pelayan yang menawarkan makanan. Sehun merasa bosan, ia tidak mengerti bahasa Jerman dan tempat ini begitu asing untuknya, ia merasa benar-benar seperti orang yang tersesat di sini.

"Oh Sehun?"

Suara bernada berat menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pria berdiri di sana. "Kim Kai?"

"Ya, ini aku."

Suara pria itu berat dan dalam, Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap pada pria itu. Ya Tuhan, berapa tinggi pria ini hingga puncak kepala Sehun hanya mencapai dadanya saja?

Diam-diam Sehun mencoret nama Kim Kai dari daftar pria yang ingin ia kencani. Pria ini tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Kris dan Sehun benci kenyataan kalau pria bertubuh tinggilah yang telah menolak cintanya. Kulit pria itu kecoklatan, dan saat Sehun mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Ia menahan napasnya, pria itu tampan, sangat tampan malah, rambutnya sedikit ikal dan berwarna hitam pekat, matanya yang tajam berwarna silver, dan bibirnya yang tebal berwarna merah segar, Sehun yakin kalau pria ini tidak pernah merokok dan hidup dengan pola yang sehat.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu canggung. Kai memang berbicara dengan bahasa korea, tapi Sehun tetap saja merasa tidak nyaman saat berbicara dengan pria itu.

"Jadi kau masih seorang mahasiswa?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan kaku, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah bekerja."

"Berapa umurmu?" Mungkin tak sopan saat pertama bertemu dengan seseorang langsung menanyakan usia tapi Sehun benar-benar penasaran sekarang."

"Satu bulan lagi usiaku genap tiga puluh dua tahun."

Berbeda hampir sebelas tahun dengannya, usia yang matang untuk segera melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan. Sehun memang tidak keberatan untuk menikah muda, tapi dengan Kai, ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

Keduanya makan siang dalam diam, dan Sehun sangat menyadari betapa kakunya pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau pasti lelah, setelah ini kita akan langsung pulang ke rumahku."

"Kai."

"Ya? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehun?"

"Kau berapa orang bersaudara?"

"Dua."

"Kau yang pertama?" tebak Sehun penuh harap.

"Tidak," Kai menggeleng. "Aku anak kedua."

Harapan terakhir Sehun memudar, Jongin juga yang kedua sama sepertinya. Tadinya ia berharap dengan memiliki seorang kekasih yang merupakan anak pertama, paling tidak ia masih punya harapan kalau dirinya akan mendapat perlakukan lebih baik. Tapi Kai ternyata juga anak yang kedua. Dan Sehun sudah terlalu banyak merasakan kepedihan karena menjadi yang kedua.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Kai. "Kau kelelahan?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah, tatapannya terlihat sendu saat ia menunduk untuk menatap makanannya. Kenapa susah sekali untuk mendapatkan yang pertama, ia selalu mendapatkan yang kedua, apakah ini takdirnya?

"Sehun, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, ayo aku akan membawamu pulang kerumahku, kau bisa istirahat sepuasnya di sana," Tangan Kai menyentuh pelan tangan Sehun.

"Tidak perlu," Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih ranselnya. "Aku akan langsung pulang saja."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengganti uang untuk tiket pesawatmu saat aku tiba di Seoul nanti, permisi."

"Sehun," Kai ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mencekal tangan Sehun. "Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku tadi, aku tak bisa meninggalkan rapat begitu saja."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Kai dari lengannya. "Kau tidak salah." _Aku hanya tak ingin terus-terusan_ _mendapatkan yang kedua._

"Kalau aku tidak punya kesalahan apapun, ikutlah denganku, kau baru datang ke kota ini dan langsung ingin pulang, kau kelelahan Sehun, kau bisa sakit nantinya."

"Aku tak apa," Sehun menepis tangan Kai pelan. "Aku hanya ingin pulang."

Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis, Kai adalah pria yang sempurna, tapi Sehun tak bisa memilihnya, ia tak ingin selalu mendapatkan yang kedua dalam hidupnya.

Kai meletakkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja, sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari restorant itu. "Aku antar."

"Kai, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ada banyak taxi di sini, aku yakin salah satunya bisa mengantarkanku ke bandara."

Raut wajah Kai terlihat begitu datar saat ia menatap wajah Sehun. "Kau ingin langsung pulang karena kau tak ingin lebih lama bersamaku? Kau ingin menolakku kan Sehun?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Kau tak akan mengerti Kai."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, apa yang tidak aku mengerti."

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tak akan memperbolehkanmu pulang sebelum kau mengatakan padaku, apa alasanmu ingin cepat kembali ke negaramu."

Sekali lagi Kai menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Sementara kau diam, kita akan ke rumahku dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu tak bisa di katakan rumah biasa, luasnya seperti sebuah istana dengan bangunan berbentuk seperti kastil jaman dulu, terlihat begitu klasik dan mewah. Kalau saja suasana hatinya tidak buruk, Sehun pasti akan begitu mengagumi bangunan itu. Tapi alih-alih mengagumi, ia malah terlihat begitu murung saat Kai membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"Bicaralah Sehun, apa kau menolakku?"

"Ya, aku menolakmu." Sahut Sehun.

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding samping jendela. "Kenapa? Apa alasanmu menolakmu? Karena aku jelek atau karena aku terlalu tua untukmu?"

Sehun bungkam lagi.

"Katakan alasannya dengan jelas Sehun." Kai terlihat frustasi, demi Tuhan, ia sudah tertarik pada pria ini saat ia iseng membuka situs pencarian jodoh dan karena melihat foto Sehun itulah ia nekad ikut mendaftarkan dirinya di sana, dengan harapan Sehun akan memilihnya, dan pria itu memang akhirnya memilihnya, tapi setelah keduanya bertemu, ia tak menyangka kalau Sehun akan menolaknya seperti ini. Kai tak ingin melepaskan Sehun, saat melihat wajahnya secara langsung, hatinya sudah menjatuhkan pilihan pada pria berparas manis itu.

"Aku tak bisa Kai..." setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu Sehun, saat pertama bertemu aku langsung tertarik padamu dan aku kecewa karena kau justru bertingkah seperti ini."

"Maaf..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan padaku alasannya, Sehun."

"Aku tak bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau anak yang kedua sama sepertiku."

Mulut Kai sedikit terbuka, "Apa salahnya kalau kita sama-sama terlahir menjadi anak yang kedua? Apa di negaramu ada larangan kalau anak yang kedua tidak boleh menikah dengan anak yang kedua juga?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak mengerti," setetes air mata lagi jatuh dipipi Sehun. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku, menjadi selalu yang di abaikan hanya karena aku terlahir menjadi yang kedua. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana aku menginginkan meski hanya satu kali, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama. Sekalipun itu artinya aku harus menikah dengan anak yang pertama. Karena itu..." Sehun menghapus air matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Aku tak bisa bersamamu."

Kai melangkah mendekat dan berlutut di lantai tepat di hadapan Sehun yang duduk di tepi ranjang. "Aku mungkin tak bisa memahami sepenuhnya yang kau alami di kehidupanmu Sehun," satu tangan Kai terulur untuk menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Sehun. "Tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan?"

"Apa?" bisik Sehun.

"Kau bilang, kalau kau ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau memberiku satu kesempatan?"

Sehun diam.

"Aku mungkin terlahir menjadi anak yang kedua sama seperti dirimu. Tapi kalau kau memberiku kesempatan, maka aku akan berusaha menjadikan dirimu selalu menjadi yang pertama Sehun."

Kai meraih tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di dadanya yang bidang. "Kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya di hatiku. Selama hampir 32 tahun hidupku, aku belum pernah memberikan hatiku pada orang lain, hanya padamu lah aku menginginkannya."

Sehun tetap diam, tapi ia tidak menarik tangannya dari dada Kai.

"Aku janji, aku tak akan pernah mengabaikanmu seperti orang lain, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Kai..." tangan Sehun bergetar, "Apa kau serius."

"Tentu saja Sehun, aku selalu serius dalam setiap hal."

Sehun tahu kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia mempercayai itu.

"Jadi, apa kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Kai tersenyum, "Tentu saja, apapun untukmu."

Dan Sehun memang langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku tak pernah membawa orang lain sebelumnya ke rumahku, kau yang pertama aku bawa kesini."

"Benarkah, aku senang mendengarnya."

"Itu benar, dan aku bahkan menginginkan kau selamanya berada di sini bersamaku."

Sehun tersenyum, "Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Tentu." Kai mencium leher Sehun sekilas. "Sehun, aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa menjadi yang kedua tak selalu berakhir dengan hal yang buruk, aku akan membuktikan padamu, bahwa hanya kebahagiaan yang akan kau dapatkan."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang basah. "Aku pegang janjimu."

Kai tersenyum, ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya, "Ya, mungkin kita juga harus belajar mengenal satu sama lain setelah ini, agar tak ada kesalahpahaman di masa yang akan datang."

"Umm, aku setuju." Gumam Sehun, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan besar Kai mengelus pinggang rampingnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kau keberatan kalau kita melakukan perkenalan sekarang?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku ingin mulai mengenalmu lebih dekat calon pendamping hidupku, mungkin di awali dengan mengenal seluruh inci tubuhmu lebih dulu."

"Kai..." tubuh Sehun gemetar. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya." Baekhyun memang pernah bilang padanya kalau kemungkinan hal ini akan terjadi mengingat Kai yang tinggal dan dibesarkan di sana, bukan tidak mungkin budaya barat jauh lebih merasuk di dirinya.

"Tak apa, kita bisa belajar bersama." Kai menenangkan Sehun yang tampak gelisah. Jari Kai menelusuri tulang selangka Sehun yang terekspos karena kaos Sehun yang memiliki kerah lebar. Jari itu terus turun menyusuri dada Sehun yang berisi hingga menyentuh nipplenya. Ia mengelus tonjolan kecil itu dengan pelan, sementara satu tangannya yang bebas menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mulai melumat bibirnya.

Terlena dengan ciuman Kai, Sehun tak menyadari kalau pria itu sudah merobek kaosnya hingga ia bertelanjang dada. Kai melepas ciumannya dan ia menarik celana panjang Sehun beserta dalamannya sekaligus hingga pria manis itu telanjang di depannya.

"Sempurna," bisik Kai, ia menunduk untuk membopong Sehun dan meletakkannya di tengah ranjang. Kai tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh telanjang Sehun saat ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri hingga sama telanjangnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun tersentak kaget saat ia melihat milik Kai, tak hanya tubuhnya yang tinggi besar tapi miliknya juga, diam-diam Sehun merasa takut kalau Kai benar akan melakukannnya dan merobek holenya benda sebesar itu.

Kai menindih tubuh Sehun dan kembali mencium bibirnya, puas dengan bibir, mulut Kai turun mencumbu lehernya, dan terus turun hingga bibirnya berhadapan dengan nipple Sehun yang menegangnya. Kai menjilatnya sekilas sebelum mengulumnya.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mendesah lirih, jari jemarinya yang lentik meremas rambut Kai dengan kasar, dadanya membusung menyambut cumbuan Kai.

Cumbuan Kai turun ke perut Sehun, ia mengecup lembut pusarnya sebelum merangkak semakin turun ke bawah.

"Buka pahamu lebih lebar sayang."

Kepala dan pundak Kai berada di antara kedua paha Sehun dan itu memaksa pria manis itu untuk membuka lebar kedua pahanya untuk mengakomodasi bahu lebar Kai. Kai mengecup lembut area paha dalam Sehun, menggigitnya dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat. Satu tangannya mengocok kejantanan mungil Sehun hingga menghasilkan desahan yang lumayan keras dari Sehun.

Tanpa peringatan, Kai memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam hole Sehun, dan pria manis itu meringis merasakan benda asing memasuki holenya. Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya, berusaha mencari titik spot milik Sehun.

Satu tangan Kai yang bebas menarik paha Sehun, memaksanya untuk membuka lebih lebar lagi hingga hole Sehun yang saat ini dimasuki kedua jarinya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ahhh..." Sehun melengkungkan punggungnya saat titik spotnya tersentuh jari Kai.

Kai segera menarik kedua jarinya keluar, ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. "Kau terlihat begitu cantik dan menggairahkan."

Wajah Sehun merah padam mendengarnya.

"Ahhh... Kai..."

Sehun mendesah saat Kai menggesekkan kejantanan besarnya pada kejantanan miliknya. Ia membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya untuk memudahkan Kai memasukinya.

Kai memasukkan miliknya hanya dengan satu kali sentakan, ia membiarkan Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena ulahnya tersebut. Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat holenya yang masih perawan harus ditembus paksa oleh benda sebesar milik Kai, robek dan berdarah , holenya terlalu kecil untuk kejantanan milik Kai.

Kai mengusap pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata. "Maaf, kalau aku melakukannya dengan lambat, sakitnya akan lebih lama."

"Bergeraklah, pelan-pelan."

Kai melakukannya, ia bergerak dengan lembut, sesekali menggeram merasakan betapa ketat dan rapatnya hole milik Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa meringis, merasakan holenya dipaksa meregang hingga mencapai batasnya. Kedua tangan Kai yang bebas meremas kedua bongkahan padat milik Sehun selagi ia terus bergerak naik turun di atas pria manis itu.

"Ahh... Kaiiii..." Sehun menjambak rambut Kai dengan kuat saat Kai mempercepat gerakannya dan kejantanannya terus menghantam titik spotnya tanpa berhenti.

Satu tangan Kai mengocok kejantanan Sehun dengan kuat, seirama dengan tusukannya. Mulutnya mencumbu dada Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun terus-terusan mendesah karena perbuatannya.

Ketika merasa klimaks Sehun sudah dekat, Kai makin mempercepat gerakannya, ia menggigit nipple Sehun, saat pria manis itu berteriak tanpa suara ketika mencapai klimaks.

Kai menggeram karena hole Sehun semakin ketat saat pria manis itu mencapai klimaks, ia menggulingkan tubuh mereka dan kembali menyodok hole Sehun dengan keras dari belakang, tangannya menampar-nampar bokong Sehun dengan gemas, sebelum kemudian meremasnya dan membuka lebar bongkahan padat itu, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana miliknya keluar masuk dari dalam hole Sehun yang lecet.

Sehun merintih, ukuran kejantanan Kai terasa semakin membesar saat pria itu sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya. "Kaiiii..." Sehun mencengkeram seprai dengan kuat, ia hampir tidak sanggup menerima milik Kai, terlalu penuh, terlalu sesak dan Sehun yakin holenya kembali sobek karena ukuran milik Kai yang semakin membesar itu.

Kai tidak mempedulikan rintihan Sehun, ia makin mendesak miliknya semakin melesak masuk ke dalam. Sehun terisak lirih dan tubuhnya semakin di tekan di atas ranjang saat Kai menghentaknya dengan kuat di iringi dengan keluarnya cairan hangat yang memenuhi hole Sehun.

Sehun dapat merasakan milik Kai yang masih menegang di dalamnya, meskipun pria itu sudah klimaks dengan kuatnya di dalam dirinya.

"Kai..."

Kai mencium pundak Sehun, sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut. "Kau lelah?"

"Aku ingin tidur," desah Sehun.

Kai mengecup pipi Sehun dan menggulingkan tubuh itu hingga Sehun terbaring di atasnya masih dengan miliknya yang berada di dalam tubuh Sehun. "Masih mau menolakku?" bisiknya lembut.

Sehun memukul pelan pundak Kai. "Setelah kau melakukan ini semua padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu," ucapnya galak.

Kai terkekeh pelan, tangannya meremas pantat Sehun, lalu mengusap-ngusapnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan pastikan kalau kau tak menyesal telah memilihku Sehuna."

"Hmmm... Kai..."

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau berjanji akan selalu menjadikan aku yang pertama untukmu."

"Always and forever. Oh Sehun mungkin akan tetap menjadi yang kedua bagi orang lain, tapi tidak bagiku, kau akan selalu menjadi yang pertama."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, padahal kita baru bertemu."

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya lagi?"

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya, "Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya."

Kai tersenyum, mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata-kata itu lagi. "Karena aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum manis, Kai benar, ia mungkin akan tetap menjadi nomor dua bagi orang lain, tapi cukup dengan hanya menjadi yang pertama bagi Kai, ia sudah merasa amat bahagia. "Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu Kai." _Dan aku juga mencintaimu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Please jangan tagih sequel untuk ff absurd ini. Hahahaha...

Epepnya memang sengaja aku bikin endingnya seperti ini, mungkin agak gantung ya antara hubungan sehun dan luhan juga ortunya, tapi memang inti dari ceritanya hanya soal Sehun jadi fokusnya juga hanya ke sehun.

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	2. Chapter 2

Yang Kedua

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc.

Pertama aku mau jawab salah satu review di ff ini dulu dia bilang ada beberapa kejanggalan dari ffku, ffku mungkin emang absurd banget sih jadi aku ga bela diri kalau hasilnya memang ancur.

Nama Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah cerita ( yang ini aku akui, memang murni kesalahanku, typo karena ga di edit. Kebiasaanku yang nulis cerita dengan nama Jongin dan bukan kai juga kadang buat aku lupa diri, hehe... intinya tetap aja sih, ini kesalahanku saat ngetik n ga aku cek lagi saat publish )

Sehun ga nolak waktu di ajak ena-ena ( ekhem, setting ceritanya di Hamburg ( Jerman ) n kai di dalam cerita ( meski ga aku gambarin dengan jelas tapi ada tersirat di kalimat _'Baekhyun memang bilang padanya kalau kemungkinan hal ini akan terjadi mengingat Kai yang tinggal dan dibesarkan disana, bukan tidak mungkin budaya barat jauh lebih merasuk di dalam dirinya'_ ) Kai di sana penganut paham kebebasan, masalah yang ekhem di saat pertama bertemu untuknya di ff ini merupakan hal biasa dan Sehun mencoba memahami itu karena itu ia ga nolak ) kalo settingnya aku ngambil di Ina, mungkin hal itu ga akan terjadi. Hehehe...

Terakhir soal berteriak tanpa suara gimana caranya ? pernah ga kamu membuka mulutmu dengan lebar tapi ga mengeluarkan suara apapun dan hanya mengeluarkan teriakan dari dalam pikiranmu? Seperti itulah yang aku gambarin di epep ini. Kalo belum pernah, coba aja. Aku pernah mencoba saat lagi pusing dengan pekerjaan n ga bisa teriak ( karena masih di lingkungan kantor ) jadi aku hanya berteriak di dalam hati doang.

Maaf kalo jawabannya ga muasin, nulis aja hasilnya absurd, mungkin cara jelasinnya juga ga bagus.

Sequel ini aku buat saat lagi dengerin lagu-lagunya Kendji, liat muka gantengnya aku jadi ngebayangin Jongin seperti itu, wkwkwk

Alurnya mungkin akan berjalan dengan cepat lagi.

No edit, typo bertebaran dengan cerita yang absurd.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Sehun tinggal di mansion milik Kai, dan selama itu kehidupan mereka bisa di bilang telah memiliki banyak kemajuan. Sehun sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan kebiasaan Kai yang suka tidur dalam keadaan telanjang ataupun kebiasaannya yang tak pernah mengenakan handuk setiap kali ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitupun dengan Kai yang juga menerima semua sifat Sehun, Sehun itu selain orangnya tak pernah rapi ia juga suka pelupa dengan barang-barang yang ia letakkan, dan Kai tak pernah memprotes, tanpa banyak kata ia hanya akan membeli kembali semua barang yang Sehun hilangkan. Hal ini membuat Sehun sering bertanya-tanya tentang seberapa banyak sebenarnya harta yang Kai miliki. Namun setiap kali ia bertanya, Kai hanya akan terus menjawab kalau harta kekayaannya cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan Sehun. Kai juga tak pernah menyinggung soal pekerjaannya, ia hanya akan mengatakan kalau apa yang ia kerjakan itu bukanlah bisnis yang kotor.

Di luar masalah pekerjaan dan harta kekayaan Kai yang tidak Sehun ketahui, hal-hal yang lain berjalan dengan baik, hubungan mereka jelas lebih bisa dikatakan berkembang dengan pesat ke arah yang lebih serius lagi. Dan soal aktifitas ranjang mereka juga, berjalan dengan sangat baik. Kai bukan type orang yang akan melakukan sex seminggu sekali, ia adalah type pria yang suka melakukan sex marathon, kapanpun ia mau, ia akan menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya bercinta, tak peduli apakah itu tiga atau empat kali sehari, yang jelas Sehun paham kalau Kai itu orang yang sangat mesum.

Tapi meski Kai itu sangat mesum, Sehun bahagia bisa bersamanya, Kai telah membuktikan bagaimana ia selalu menomor satukan Sehun dibandingkan hal yang lain, termasuk masalah pekerjaan. Sehun itu sangat manja saat berada di samping Kai, karena itu ia sering merengek tak setuju kalau Kai ingin meninggalkannya untuk pergi bekerja. Kalau Sehun mulai merengek, maka Kai akan melepas dasi dan kemejanya dan kemudian memeluk Sehun, menenangkannya dan mengatakan kalau ia tak jadi pergi bekerja. Sehun senang tentu saja, walau ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya karena telah membuat Kai tidak jadi pergi bekerja. Tapi Sehun berusaha menepis rasa bersalah itu dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Kai tetap berada di sampingnya.

Akan tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, kebahagiaan yang Sehun kira akan terus berlanjut hingga akhir, ternyata harus menemui cobaan tepat setelah sebulan Sehun berada di sana, meninggalkan kehidupannya di Korea dan tentunya juga kuliahnya.

Semua itu berawal dari Kai yang pergi bekerja di pagi hari saat Sehun masih tertidur pulas setelah percintaan panjang mereka. Sehun tentu saja merasa marah karena Kai pergi tanpa pamit darinya. Namun, saat ia berniat menyusul Kai ke kantornya yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu di mana letaknya tersebut, seorang pria yang tak ia kenal datang ke mansion itu dengan raut wajah muram. Sehun yang menyambut tamu itu tampak gelisah karena tamunya itu terus menerus menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sehun?" suara orang itu terdengar serak.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu mengamatinya lagi dengan lebih seksama hingga Sehun merasa risih menerima tatapan itu.

"Yah, aku akui kau memang sangat manis, pantas saja Kai jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah Sehun merona mendengar pujian dari pria itu, ia makin menundukkan kepalanya, takut kalau pria itu akan melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Tapi apa dengan membuat Kai jatuh cinta padamu, kau pikir kau pantas atas segala yang ada di dirinya?"

"Apa?" Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas mengatur hidupnya? Melarangnya pergi ke kantor dan terus-menerus memaksanya berada di sini bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak memaksanya," bantah Sehun.

"Begitukah?" sahut pria itu dengan raut wajah makin suram, "Tapi yang aku dengar justru sebaliknya, setiap kali aku menelpon Kai dan memintanya untuk pergi ke kantor, ia selalu bilang, Sehun melarangku pergi, Sehun sakit, dan alasan-alasan lain yang intinya sama saja, selalu kau dan kau yang menjadi alasannya."

Sehun bungkam.

"Apa kau tak sadar posisimu?"

"Apa Kai di pecat dari pekerjaannya?" tanya Sehun, ia tampak gelisah.

"Di pecat?" pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang akan memecat pemilik perusahaan? Tidak, ia tidak di pecat."

Sehun menghembuskan napas lega, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Pria itu menggeram kesal, "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga, dia memang tak akan pernah di pecat karena ia pemilik perusahaan, tapi banyak pekerjaan yang terbengkalai karena dirinya yang lebih memilih mengutamakan dirimu, banyak kontrak-kontrak yang dengan amat terpaksa harus dibatalkan karena sang pemilik tidak ada di sana. Dan kau pasti tak tahu berapa kerugian yang perusahaan terima karena itu?" pria itu mengusap wajahnya yang terdapat beberapa keriput. "Aku sudah lama bersama Kai, bahkan jauh sebelum kau muncul di kehidupannya, sebelum kau muncul hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, perusahaan tak pernah mengalami kerugian, kalau hal ini terus di biarkan maka perusahaan yang susah payah Kai bangun, akan bangkrut."

Sehun mengepalkan jemarinya, "Berapa..." ia menelan ludah sebelum menatap pria itu lagi. "Berapa banyak kerugian yang harus ia tanggung?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Kau tak akan bisa menggantinya meskipun kau bekerja selama puluhan tahun di sini. Itu bukan jumlah uang yang kecil."

Sehun menunduk lagi, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu Kai?"

Pria itu mendengus, "Kalau kau cukup pintar, kau pasti mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan." Pria itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. "Jangan halangi Kai lagi."

Begitu pria itu pergi, Sehun jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia menangis sesenggukan disana. Inikah balasan yang ia terima saat ia menginginkan menjadi yang nomor satu bagi Kai? Rasanya bahkan lebih pedih dibandingkan saat orang tuanya lebih menomorsatukan Luhan dibanding dirinya.

"Hiks... Kai, maaf..." Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, berharap rasa sakit itu akan berkurang.

Ketika tangisnya mulai reda, Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju kamar yang selama ini ia tempati bersama Kai, ia mengambil ranselnya dan memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian yang dulunya ia bawa saat pergi ke tempat ini. Setelah merasa yakin tak ada barangnya yang tertinggal, Sehun keluar dari kamar itu. Ia beruntung karena di pagi hari setelah membersihkan ruangan dan menyiapkan sarapan, para pelayan di mansion ini akan kembali ke bangunan yang berada di belakang mansion dan baru akan kembali saat akan menyiapkan makan siang, hingga Sehun bisa pergi dengan bebas dari mansion ini tanpa ada satupun orang yang menyadarinya.

Ya, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan seorang Kai, ia tahu apa yang dikatakan pria tadi benar, ia yang telah mengusik kehidupan Kai, ia juga yang telah membuat Kai harus menanggung kerugian yang di alami perusahaannya, semua ini karena dirinya, dirinya yang egois dan ingin selalu menjadi nomor satu. Dan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya itu Sehun harus pergi, pergi menjauh dari kehidupan Kai dan tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Kai melemparkan berkas di tangannya begitu saja ke atas meja. "Uncle menemui Sehun di mansion?"

"Ya, Kai."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya penjelasan, kalau ia tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu padamu Kai."

"Ya, tapi kenapa uncle harus pergi kesana tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Aku harus melakukannya Kai, aku tahu kau mencintainya dan kau pasti akan membelanya saat aku memintanya untuk memberikan pengertiannya kalau kau juga butuh untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini."

Kai memijit keningnya, ia tahu apa yang di katakan pria di depannya ini benar, ia tak bisa terus-terusan berada di rumah dan mengabaikan perusahaannya. "Apa ia mengerti?"

"Entahlah, ia hanya diam saat aku mengatakan hal itu."

"Ya Tuhan, ku harap Sehun tidak salah paham padaku," Kai dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Tidak aktif. Ia kembali mencoba menelpon ke mansionnya namun ternyata tak ada yang mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Harusnya uncle membiarkan aku sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada Sehun, ia pasti sedang marah padaku."

"Tapi Kai, ia sudah keterlaluan padamu..."

"Dia kekasihku," Sela Kai. "Uncle tak seharusnya ikut campur dengan masalah pribadiku." Kai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Kai? Sebentar lagi rapat akan di mulai."

Kai mengerang pelan, sejujurnya ia ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan Sehun, perasaannya sungguh tak enak, tapi ia tak bisa seenaknya pergi setelah hampir sebulan penuh mengabaikan perusahaannya dan membiarkan pria di depannya ini mengurusnya.

"Aku tak akan memaafkan uncle, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehunku," desis Kai.

"Kau terlalu dibutakan oleh cintamu."

"Apa peduliku? Dia kekasihku dan aku tak suka orang lain mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

Pria itu bungkam.

Kai kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya, berharap perasaan tak nyaman itu akan segera pergi dan lebih dari itu ia berharap semoga Sehun baik-baik saja di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tampang lesu. "Ku kira setelah sebulan pergi tanpa kabar, kau sudah lupa jalan menuju pulang," sindirnya.

"Apa pedulimu," Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang bersandar dengan nyaman di dada Kris.

"Apa dia mencampakkanmu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Huh?" Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Pria itu, yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah, apa dia mencampakkanmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, dari mana Luhan tahu kalau ia pergi menemui seorang pria? Ah, pasti Baekhyun yang membocorkannya. Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi? Tak ada yang mengetahui apa motif kepergiannya selain Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak mencampakkanku," ucap Sehun. Itu memang benar, Kai tidak pernah mencampakkannya, dirinyalah yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan pria itu.

"Benarkah?" Luhan memeluk lengan Kris, terlihat sekali ia sengaja memanas-manasi Sehun. "Tapi melihatmu yang pulang dengan tampang sekusut itu, aku yakin dia telah mencampakkanmu."

"Tidak."

"Dia pasti sudah bosan denganmu," hina Luhan. "Milikmu pasti tak bisa memuaskannya karena itulah ia menendangmu keluar dari rumahnya."

Sehun menggeram, "Dia tidak mencampakkanku, justru akulah yang pergi meninggalkannya, dan kau," tunjuknya pada Luhan. "Bagaimana kalau Kris yang bosan denganmu?" Sehun menyeringai, "Bukankah kau sudah terlalu sering di pakai sebelum bertemu dengan Kris?"

"Kau..." geram Luhan.

"Apa?" tantang Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sehun..." ibunya yang baru datang tampak bingung melihat anaknya yang lagi-lagi adu mulut. "Kau baru datang dan langsung bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu?"

"Apa Ma? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau ibu tidak percaya tanya saja pada teman-temannya di kampus, mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati..."

Plakk

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada ibunya yang baru saja menamparnya. "Apa itu bukan dirimu sendiri Sehun? pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa pamit hanya untuk menemui seorang pria. Memalukan. Dan sekarang kau pulang setelah ia mencampakkanmu."

"Mama..." mata Sehun berkaca-kaca ketika menatap ibunya. "Mama memang tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Yang ada di pikiran Mama hanyalah Luhan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau buang aku atau tak usah melahirkanku. Bukankah dengan begitu mama akan puas. Mama hanya akan punya satu anak dan bukan dua."

Deg

"Sehun..."

"Aku benci mama..." Sehun berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengurung dirinya di dalam sana, meninggalkan ibunya dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

Sebelum orang di dalam ruangan itu ada yang membuka suara, terdengar pintu luar di buka dengan kasar. Ketiganya sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pria tampan dan bertubuh tinggi berdiri di sana, keringat terlihat membasahi wajah dan juga lehernya yang jenjang. Diam-diam Luhan menelan ludah, pria di depannya ini sangat hot. Tapi siapa dia, wajahnya dan kulitnya mencerminkan kalau ia bukan orang yang berasal dari negaranya.

"Sehun... di mana Sehun..." pria itu tanpa di persilahkan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa kau?" kali ini Kris yang bertanya.

"Aku kekasih Sehun."

"Kau tak bisa masuk ke rumah orang dengan begitu saja dan mengaku sebagai kekasih Sehun." Kris berdiri dan menghalangi langkah Kai.

Kai menggeram, ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan melemparnya kearah wajah Kris, namun dengan sigap Kris segera menangkapnya. Sebuah kartu nama. Dan Kris langsung mengamati nama yang tertera di situ.

Kim Kai.

Nama dan wajah pria itu terasa tak asing baginya jadi Kris sekali lagi mengamati pekerjaan yang tertera di sana. Ya Tuhan, billionaire tampan dari negara Jerman sedang ada di sini dan mencari adik dari kekasihnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, di mana Sehun?"

Kris menunjuk ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua, dan tanpa bicara lagi Kai segera pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Kau kenal siapa dia?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Kris menyerahkan kartu nama itu pada Luhan, pria berparas cantik itu langsung memekik pelan. "Ya Tuhan, jadi dia..." ia tak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya. Perasaan iri memenuhi hatinya, bagaimana bisa Sehun memikat pria yang jauh lebih kaya dan lebih tampan dari kekasihnya. Sial, kalau begini kan ia jadi kalah dari adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka makin membuat Sehun makin merapatkan selimutnya. "Kenapa lagi ma, kau mau membuangku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Bukankah kau yang justru ingin membuangku?"

Suara itu...

Sehun dengan cepat membuka selimutnya dan di sana, di ujung ranjang, berdiri sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja Sehun? bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk terus bersamaku?"

"Aku..." Sehun memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan saat aku sedang rapat dan kemudian mendapat laporan dari pelayanku kalau kau pergi meninggalkan mansion? Aku langsung pergi menyusulmu kesini."

"Kau tak boleh," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus kembali." Sehun takut, perusahaan Kai akan kembali mengalami kerugian kalau pria itu pergi menemuinya.

"Itukah balasan yang aku terima, setelah aku berlari dari ruangan rapat, menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan dan kemudian pergi dengan pesawat pribadiku ke sini?"

Sehun menunduk, ia meremas selimutnya, "Tapi kau tak harus berada di sini Kai."

"Aku harus," ucap Kai, "Kekasihku ada di sini."

Sehun menggeleng. "Di sini bukan tempatmu, kau harus kembali ke tempatmu."

Kai menggeram, ia melepas jas dan dasinya sebelum melangkah menghampiri Sehun. "Tempatku ada di sini Sehun, di sampingmu."

Sehun dengan keras kepala menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Kai, aku..."

Kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Sehun, Kai menjambak rambut Sehun, dengan kasar mendongakkan kepala Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan keras, satu tangannya meremas kuat dada Sehun.

"Akhhh... pelan-pelan Kai..." Sehun meringis dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai saat pria itu menarik kuat nipplenya dari balik kaosnya.

Kai melepaskan jambakannya di kepala Sehun, dengan kasar ia merobek kaos yang di pakai Sehun dan memelintir kedua nipplenya.

"Akhhh... Kai..." Sehun mencengkeram kedua lengan Kai, dadanya terasa ngilu karena perlakukan kasar pria itu.

"Kau harus di hukum karena berani meninggalkanku."

Tangan Kai menyentak kasar celana yang di pakai Sehun hingga pria manis itu telanjang di bawahnya. Tanpa peringatan dua jari Kai menerobos masuk ke dalam hole Sehun, pria manis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, takut kalau ibu dan juga saudaranya mendengar jeritannya.

"Akhhh..."

Satu jari lagi dilesakkan Kai ke dalam holenya sementara tangannya yang lain mengocok keras kejantanan Sehun.

Kai membalikkan tubuh Sehun, membuka kancing celananya dan kemudian membebaskan miliknya yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. Ia mengangkat pinggul Sehun dan dengan sekali hentakan yang kuat, miliknya yang besar dan panjang melesak masuk ke dalam hole Sehun yang sempit.

"Aaaakkkkhhhh..." Sehun tak kuasa menahan jeritannya, miliknya dipaksa meregang sampai batas maksimal, dan Kai tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menyesuaikan diri karena ia langsung menghentaknya dengan keras dan cepat.

Tangan Kai meremas keras dada Sehun hingga berbekas kemerahan, ia menarik-narik nipplenya dan sesekali memelintirnya. "Akhhh... Kaiii.. pelan..." rintih Sehun lirih.

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sehun, ia beralih memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sehun sembari terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kaiiiii..." Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan Kai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melumat bibir Sehun dengan kasar. Sehun meremas dengan kuat seprai di bawahnya saat gerakan Kai terasa semakin brutal di holenya.

"Ahhhh..." keduanya mengerang saat akhirnya klimaks itu tiba.

Kai berguling dan membawa Sehun untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Kau kasar sekali," Sehun memukul dada Kai saat akhirnya ia berhasil mengontrol napasnya.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena berani meninggalkanku."

Sehun menunduk di dada Kai. "Aku tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Kau bukan beban untukku." Kai mencengkeram pinggul Sehun dan melesakkan miliknya semakin dalam ke dalam hole Sehun yang ketat.

"Karena aku perusahaanmu mengalami kerugian."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu, uang masih bisa di cari, tapi cintamu dan juga tubuhmu hanya satu."

"Kai..." Sehun memegang pundak Kai dengan erat saat pria itu membawanya duduk dengan kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di dalam hole miliknya.

"Bergerak sayang," pintak Kai dengan suara serak.

Sehun melakukannya, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo lambat.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kerugian yang aku alami, aku masih bisa mengatasi hal itu," tangan Kai meremas bokong Sehun dengan kuat. "Tapi aku tak bisa mengatasi sakit hatiku kalau kau pergi." Kai menciumi dada Sehun dan menghisap puncaknya dengan lembut. "Kau tak boleh pergi kemanapun. Tempatmu adalah disisiku. Kita akan terus hidup bersama-sama, dengan anak-anak kita juga kelak, hingga akhir."

Air mata merebak di pipi Sehun, ia membelai pipi Kai, sebelum mencium bibir pria itu dengan segenap perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di pipinya.

"Kai..."

"Ya..." gumam Kai seraya membantu Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai dan membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Beneran end tanpa sequel lagi ya. Hahaha...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review, di chapter ini mohon review lagi ya.

Untuk ka Juju Jongodult, Kapan epepnya dipublish kk thayank?

Apa nunggu Kila jadian dulu dengan cowo spanish? Hehehe...

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
